


James D'Arcy in men's fashions in Dorset

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Broadchurch, Call the Midwife, Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Aston Villa F.C., Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Dolls, Gen, Lingerie, Partial Nudity, Treat, dorset, james d'arcy - Freeform, men's fashions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's it.  That's the whole fic.  It's in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James D'Arcy in men's fashions in Dorset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



This is a picture of James D'Arcy by somewhere in Dorset in a men's fashion. I dont know where this is. This is the first thing I Googled when I looked up "Dorset." I like this picture of James D'Arcy with an umbrella, so I added it.

This is another picture of James D'Arcy In a men's fashion. He was already by the beach in the picture, but we don't know if it was in Dorset or not. So I pit him in a picture in somewhere in Dorset.

This a picture of James D'Arcy in Broadchurch in I think a men's fashion?. He is by a beach in Dorset. But, you know, since this exchange requires some form of "art," I made sure this picture was in Dorset.

This is an obligatory picture of James D'Arcy in broadchurch with one of the characters you requested. Apparently you requested Ellie Miller and/or Alec Hardy, and his character's not Ellie (who's some woman) or Alec (the Tenth Doctor with a beard). So I pulled out a picture of James D'Arcy with the Tenth Doctor with a beard and added a picture of Dorset to it. The other person in the picture is Gwen from Torchwood, but since we all know Gwen ruined Torchwood, I thought she was expendable.

This is a picture of a Trixie (from Call thr Midwife) paper doll wearing Cookie's (some character from some show called Empire?) lingerie. She is in front of Villa Park (in Birmingham, which is not Dorset) because Helen George once said she wanted to be the manager of something called an Aston Villa.

IDK, this was for someone else and I spent a long time making it, okay? So you're getting it.

This is a picture of a James D'Arcy in Dorset. Okay, so it's not the beach, and it's not in a men's fashion. But pretty much he best part of Broadchurch Season two is naked James D'Arcy. That's it. The rest of it is boring. So yeah, dont watch Broadchurch ever. 


End file.
